Many newer aircraft make extensive use of optical fibers for data transmission because of EMI benefits, to reduce weight, increase data throughput, and provide other benefits. Such optical data transmission systems are increasingly being used for safety critical, on-board video surveillance systems, such as used in conjunction with in-flight refueling systems. These systems are not immune to failures and performance issues. In the past, it has been known that optical connections can get dirty, especially in dry dusty desert environments, and it has been known to deploy a technician to test such systems by disconnecting the various LRUs and checking the optical path, component by component, and link by link. This is done when the aircraft is on the ground, such as during down time; e.g. when undergoing routine maintenance or urgent repairs.
While this system has been employed widely in the past, it has some drawbacks. Such testing requires a skilled technician and consumes, or possibly extends, the valuable time when the aircraft is on the ground and not in service. Often such testing, or alternatively prophylactic maintenance, must be done more frequently when operating in certain environments, especially when in-flight failures may be catastrophic.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring and maintaining the integrity of optical data transmission systems on an aircraft.